Brooklyn Bank
Brooklyn Bank is a one-day heist in PAYDAY 2, contracted by Vernon Locke. In the heist, the clowns go to New York to hit a bank to uncover a hidden medallion. In the briefing, Locke concludes that Murkywater is behind the gang's current predicament, as he is almost entirely locked out of the organization. Following up on Bain's lead on Brooklyn mentioned at the end of the Reservoir Dogs Heist, Locke uses Duke's findings from examining one of his ancestor's paintings "The View of Mount Vernon," pointing towards something buried in the Brooklyn Bank's foundation to send the gang out to Brooklyn and retrieve the mystery object. Objectives Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The Heist opens with Locke's remote-controlled van ramming the bank's front door open and driving away. With the bank's vault area locked down, the crew has to break in one of the following ways: *Saw open a door outside of the bank. *Climb up to the second floor and saw the door at the stairwell. *Climb up to the second floor, put a laser cutter on the floor in one of the offices, and widen the opening with C4. After deactivating the alarm and opening up the bank (or before, if the laser cutter method was used), the crew has to retrieve the vault-opening equipment from either a dumpster in the parking lot or a dumpster/portable toilet in the construction site, then open the vault one of two ways: *Mounting a thermal drill on the vault door and defending it. *Applying thermal paste to the vault door's hinges, assemble a winch in front of the door (which first must be dropped off by one of Locke's contacts via the overhead train), and pry the door off with the winch. (There is a small chance that the Winch Parts will already be in the Portable Toilet, or if found in a Dumpster, the pieces will be right next to the main supplies). Once inside the vault, a charge of C4 has to be placed on a large fleur-de-lis tile to uncover a box, and either lockpick/saw open that to grab the medallion within. With the medallion obtained, the crew has to either escape by waiting for Twitch to come back with the van, or put thermal paste on a grate in an uncovered pipe in the nearby construction site and escape through the sewers via boat. Alongside the gold bags in the vault, there are two or four sets of deposit boxes in the vault area (depending on difficulty) but are behind Titan-reinforced doors. They have to be hacked open with a laptop in the bank to access the deposit boxes, but there is also a single keycard in the heist that can be used to open one of them, speeding up the process. Notes *There is a tarp covering an open window on the second floor, accessed by climbing various equipment. It is essentially an opaque fence, in that it can be cut open by interacting with it or sawing it, with the former being far more efficient. *The method of escape can be predetermined; If there is no exposed pipe in the construction site, the van escape in the parking lot will be used; If there is, then the escape via the sewer grate will be used. Variations *The players will either start in the parking lot, down the street from the parking lot, or outside the construction site. *The assets will either be in the parking lot or construction site. *25% chance for SWAT Van to appear on Very Hard and above. This will contain; **Regular SWAT on Normal and Hard (that cannot ever spawn as result) **Taser and Swat on Very Hard and Overkill. 40% chance for a SWAT Turret to spawn on Very Hard, 75% on Overkill. **Bulldozer and SWAT and 100% chance for turret on Mayhem and above. *While two ATMs will be next to the teller booths, the third may either be next to them or outside, next to the vault area door. *The methods for accessing the vault area and opening the vault, and where the equipment is stashed, vary. Mayhem+ changes *This is one of the few heists where there are no particular changes from lower difficulties to Mayhem+, aside from the units deployed in when an alarm is tripped. The FBI Files In what appears to be a growing pattern of non-standard operational behaviors, the Payday gang unexpectedly hit the Brooklyn branch of the Harvest-Trustee bank on December 21, 2017. The specifics of this robbery are puzzling, as the Payday gang did not abscond with the bulk of the money in the bank, instead of breaking open the floor of the vault too, it is suspected, recover some other item of unknown nature and value. The fact that the heist was carried out so close to the incident in Los Angeles may be coincidental, but the Payday gang is not known for spreading itself thinly across the country. Coordination with the Los Angeles branch on the matter has so far yielded very little. Achievements and Trophies Achievements= |-|Trophy= Safehouse_trophies_preview_medallion.png| | Complete the Brooklyn Bank job on the Overkill difficulty or above.| Duke's Gallery.| The on the medallion reads "FOR THE WATCHER OF THE STAR".}} Heist Trivia *Brooklyn Bank is the first Christmas heist since GO Bank that: **Is not contracted by Vlad. **Has minimal relation to Christmas rather than revolving around it (GO Bank only featured a Christmas tree and a radio playing Christmas songs, and Brooklyn Bank has various Christmas decorations on the streets outside the eponymous bank and none inside). **Does not give Cloakers Santa hats and replaces their charging noises with jingling bells. *Brooklyn Bank is also the first Christmas heist that is contracted by Locke and takes place outside of D.C. It is also the first mission since First World Bank wherein the heist target is a bank, and first bank heist since Election Day Day 2 Plan C that cannot be stealthed (and furthermore, the first standalone bank heist that cannot be stealthed). *Featured in the heist are TITAN shutters and doors, which can only be opened by disabling alarms or hacking computers connected to them. Strangely, despite the appearance of the unique shutters, TITAN cameras do not appear in the bank on any difficulty, although normal cameras still spawn as decoration. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke